The First Challenge
by Hikari Alta
Summary: Kei's first day of high school seems to be a perfect opportunity to let Hikari know how he feels.


It was supposed to go so smoothly. I had been planning my first day of high school for months, and I thought that I had every last detail under control. Every detail except Hikari, that is.

Hanazono Hikari is the "X" factor in my life.

Ever since the day I met her, I have not lived for anything or anyone else. Her earnest challenges were my motivation, for sure, but it was something else about her that touched my heart. Perhaps it is her naiveté, or her luminous beauty. Her keen intellect is also one of her truest assets.

But no.

If I am honest with myself, I know it is something else that draws me in. Hikari is above all other things a free spirit; she bows to no one or no thing. She charts her own course, and I love her for it. Every day she lives is an act of creation, an exercise of pure will. As much as I treasure this trait in Hikari, it is also the thing which makes our relationship so complicated.

The first day of high school was supposed to change all of that. I was sure I would be able to establish a new relationship with Ni-chan. I was going to tell her honestly about my feelings for her. All of the behind-the-scenes maneuvering that I had engaged in to ensure her attendance as the same school as I, the manipulating of class schedules so that we would be in as many of the same classes as possible- this was my attempt to bring her closer without violating her precious sense of free will.

I was calm and confident as I strode into the matriculation ceremony. I pretended not to notice all of the stares and whispered comments I left behind in my wake.

"That's Takahima Kei, the First Year Number One."

"Isn't he cute? Takashima Kei is the new prince of the school, you just wait and see!"

"That boy got the highest score ever recorded on the entrance exam. His name is Takashima."

A small smile pulled at the corner of my mouth. I was glad to know that I was making exactly the impression I intended. I took my place at the front of the auditorium, and immediately began to scan the crowd for _her_.

"_Where is she_?" I thought. I didn't see her long black hair or hear her laughter-filled voice. As the number two student in the incoming class, she was supposed to sit next to me in the front row. She was notably absent.

I was irritated and concerned by her absence. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, as I could focus on nothing but the empty seat next to me. Had she decided at the last moment to go to a different school? If so, I should have heard about it. The smile on m face slowly dissolved as I ran endless scenarios through my mind .

As the first class of the day, English, got under way, Honozono came running through the classroom door. Her face was flushed, and her chest was heaving. My heart leaped at the sight of her figure weaving through the desks to the only open seat- the one in front of my own. I wanted to stand and fold Hikari into my embrace. I wanted to tell her that I was relieved to see her. Instead, I needled her with my coldest, most arrogant words.

"Ah, Ni-san. You finally arrived. You will never be able to take first place from me if you are late like this every day."

Her eyes flashed as she acknowledged me. "Oh! Takashima-san! I heard that you would be here. I apologize for not arriving on time. I made an error and went to the wrong building. I will not make the same error again. I promise to be a worthy adversary from here out."

She bowed curtly in my direction, and stiffly took her seat.

_Damn. Why had I done that?_ Her first interaction with a classmate on her first day of school, and I was cruel . I resolved to do better at lunch. We would be eating in the greenhouse, a special meeting place for the most elite students in the school. Our top scores on the entrance exam had secured our places in the "Special A".

When I walked in to the greenhouse, it was in time to see Hikari twirling around in the middle of the room, loudly exclaiming over it's beauty and size. Unlike most of the other "Special A" or "SA" students, Hikari was from a poor family, and was unused to such accommodations. I was amused and deeply touched by her enthusiasm.

"It's so grand!" she exclaimed, her eyed sparkling. "I think this is a very special honor for me to be here. I will do my best to be worthy of that honor!"

The other SA students gathered around her, and were warmly welcoming her. I walked over, smiling. I was just about to add my own greetings, when Hikari turned around and looked in my direction. Her smile froze, and she took a step back.

"Honozono-san!" I called out.

She dipped her head, and mumbled. "I am sorry to be making such a spectacle of myself, Takashima-san. Despite what you saw just now, I am a serious student, and I will work hard to overtake you in ranks."

All of the other students ringing Hikari immediately swung around, questioning looks on their faces. One girl with short hair and long legs stepped forward.

"Takashima Kei. It has been a long time." She said in an oddly emotionless voice.

"Toudou-san?" I replied, in genuine surprise. Toudou Akira was an old childhood friend. I had been so single-mindedly focused on Hikari's attending the school that I had failed to notice Akira's name on the roster.

I attempted to make eye contact with Hikari.

"Ah, it now seems I have two old acquaintances here with me." I walked forward towards Hikari as I spoke.

All at once, as though she were a frightened rabbit, Hikari made an odd little hop backwards. Her eyes widened as she backed into a footstool, and her feet flew out from beneath her. She landed in a most unladylike heap, with her skirt flipped up and her pink patterned panties plainly visible. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I found myself unable to look away from the spectacle.

In my embarrassment, I lunged forward, and roughly tugged down at Hikari's skirt. She let out a frightened yelp as her cheeks colored even darker. Toudou rushed forward.

"Ni-san! Can't you even stand properly?" I asked as I turned away.

Toudou yelled at my back. "What in the hell was that, Takashima? You perverted brute! You leave Honozono-san alone!"

I stared at Toudou, unsure of what to say. Hikari stood as gracefully as she could, and brushed past me in a hurry. I whirled to follow her, but Toudou caught me by the arm.

"You watch yourself, Takashima. I like that girl. She's cute, and nice, and a great student. I'm looking out for her. Consider yourself warned."

I nodded at Toudou as I tried to appear calm.

"Relax, Toudou Akira. I'm not trying to hurt your new little pet. I have known Honozono Hikari almost as long as I have known you, and I am fully aware of her exemplary character. That scene… wasn't what it appeared to be. I will go now and apologize for the misunderstanding."

I turned on my heel and walked away. Today was not going as I planned at all. This was strike two for me- instead of making things better between Hikari and I, I was making them much worse. In addition to that, I made myself look like a cold, conceited ass in front of Toudou and the rest of the SA.

As I headed out of the greenhouse, I noticed Hikari sitting alone on a bench, staring at the bento on her lap. When I got closer, I realized that she had been crying.

"Here." I said, as I pulled my handkerchief out of my pocket. " Don't cry. I am sorry I embarrassed you. It wasn't my intention."

She took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"May I sit down?" I asked.

She nooded slightly in my direction, which I took to be an invitation to sit. As I sat, I cleared my throat, and turned to face Hikari.

"Honozono-san." I began. "Honozono-san, we never seem to get off on the right foot, do we? I am sorry for that. It is my wish that we …"

At that moment, Hikari stood, and her bento slid to the ground with a thump. "Ah, Takashima-san! I know that it has been a while since we were able to directly compete. Please, do not take my tears as a sign of weakness! I will work hard, and I will overtake you! My poor showing here today will not stand in the way at all. Do not underestimate me, Takashima-san!"

She stood, fists clenched, her whole body shaking with the passion of her words. I sighed, and looked down. This is how things always ended up between us. In exasperation, I began to speak.

"Ni-chan, you little fool! Stop with this preposterous play-acting! We are not warriors from rival clans! I have no desire to compete endlessly against you for …"

Hikari's eyes became large, and she interrupted me with a torrent of words.

"I AM a worthy opponent! Don't discount me, Takashima! On our first exams, I will prove to you that I am no little fool. I won't be number two forever! I promise that!"

She stamped her foot, and whirled around to leave. Before I could react, she whirled on me again.

"Oh, and another thing! DO NOT CALL ME NI-CHAN!"

Her nostrils flared, and I saw rage in her eyes.

Great. Just what I didn't want to happen was happening. I seemed to put my foot in my mouth every time I opened it. She was turning to leave again. I had to do something- but what? Before I could think, I roughly grabbed Hikari's arm, and spun her around. Her eyes widened with surprise. I bent down, and kissed her on the forehead. She let out a frightened little squeal as she tripped over herself, trying to get away. I pulled her toward me as I steadied her with my arm.

"Hanazono Hikari. I look forward to competing against you in classes this year. Try to conserve your energy- you will need it." I smiled at her as I calmly spoke.

She shook her head as I slid my arm from behind her. Clearly, I had confused her with my actions, but my words seemed to placate her.

"Yes! I look forward to it too! I will see you later, Takashima-san!" She said as she spun, and walked quickly away.

I sighed, and sank back down to the bench. I picked up the bento Hikari had forgotten, and snapped the lid back on top. The lunch box was decorated with a pink rose. I wrapped the little box in my own furoshiki. I would take it home and clean it for her. I could see now that there would be no easy way to move the relationship between Hikari and I to another level. One day would certainly not be enough to channel her "warrior spirit" into other directions. I would wait patiently for her to notice me as something other than just a rival. Even if it took all three years of high school, I would find a way to express to Hikari the depth of my affections.

At that moment, I resolved to take on my greatest challenge- winning Hanazono Hikari's heart.


End file.
